


falling for you

by mydaydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sungjin the panicked gay: another saga, brian is a distinguished bi, i fixed all the spelling errors asdfg, i wrote it in a few hrs lmao, is sungjin a panicked gay or a disaster gay?, mainly for brian, my poor sense of humor, sungjin falls a lot, the correct answer is both, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: Sungjin can't help but fall every time Younghyun is in the vicinity. He would really like to stop but the whole school is invested and he doesn't want to disappoint the public. (It's a lie. fuck the public.)or the fic where Sungjin's limbs don't coordinate around Younghyun and he embarrasses himself every single time





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Seem To Fight It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725037) by [SOMETHINREAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL). 



If anyone was surprised to see the stoic student council president trip over his own feet and slam into a locker, they didn’t show it. The freshmen in the hallway were still getting used to the president falling all over the place when a certain music club president walked by but by now they learned not to react.

 

Sunjin rubbed his cheek, wincing at the pain, he knew there was a small cut there. The previous wound had just healed and now there was another one in its place. At least none of them scarred. He leaned against the locker, hating how his limbs refused to cooperate in the presence of Younghyun. For once he would like to greet him without getting injured but life and his body had other plans.

 

A neon orange band-aid was presented to him and he knows just who gave it to him. He sighed and looked up at the face that was the cause of all his injuries in the past few years. Younghyun was smiling down at him, looking worried but his eyes betrayed his amusement. Great now his crush was laughing at him. Again. 

 

“You have to stop being so clumsy prez,” Younghyun commented. As every student in the school, he too was used to Sungjin falling all over the place. What he didn’t know was that he was the cause of Sungjin falling on his face every time he as much as looked in his direction.

 

Sungjin just took the band-aid without a word, opening and trying to put it on his face. He went cross-eyed trying to place the band-aid on his cheek, struggling to cover the small cut, when Younghyun took it from him, leaning over to place it over his cheek properly.

 

Sungjin was so red, the on-looking students wondered if he was still breathing. The truth was that he wasn’t. The moment the distance between their faces decreased, Sungjin stopped breathing looking at Younghyun’s flawless skin. He was so close that Sungjin could see the moles on his right ear, he could count his eyelashes as he concentrated on placing the band-aid. Does it always take this long to place a simple band-aid? Who knows not him, he takes forever to cover all his wounds. 

 

He was too busy staring to realize that Younghyun had finished putting on the band-aid and was sort of just looking at his red face, hand on his cheek. The students in the hallway held their breath with Sungjin, wondering if it was finally happening. 

 

They were broken out of their trance by the bell ringing and the collective sigh of disappointment of all the students watching them broke them apart.

 

Younghyun hurriedly said goodbye since his class was on the other end of the building, leaving a dazed Sungjin in the hallway wondering if that just happened.

 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

The previous day before the mess happened, Younghyun walked into the convenience store at the corner of his street. He greeted the cashier, coming by so often that he knew all the cashiers on any shift. He went to the first-aid aisle and looked at his choices. He needed the ugliest and tackiest band-aids to cover the perfect face of Park Sungjin. (though the band-aids did nothing to hide his good looks)

 

The first time he gave Sungjin a hello-kitty band-aid had been an accident. It was the only band-aid he had on him and the cut on his arm after he stumbled looked painful. He took pity on the guy and gave him the last band-aid. (He would have to buy new ones for the neighbor kid) Then he only knew Sungjin as the guy with the nice voice but as Sungjin continued to injure himself around him and he kept giving him band-aids, they got to know each other more. Now they were on greetings basis and apparently Younghyun buying band-aids just for Sungjin. 

 

He picked out the neon-colored pack, ones that glow in the dark, snickering as he imagined them covering Sungjin's face.

 

"Already ran out, band-aid boy?" The cashier comments as he rings up the only purchase. 

 

"Yeah, my friend is really clumsy" Younghyun replied, not going into details that his friend was more like an acquaintance and his maybe secret crush. 

 

"Must be hell of a friend if you're always buying ugly as fuck ones" The cashier takes the cash, counting out the change. 

 

"Yea he is" Younghyun walked out with a smile, pocketing his 50 cents change. He's a broke as fuck student he needs all the money he can get. 

 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

“What happened to hyung?” Wonpil asked Dowoon, poking Sungjin’s face on the table. “Is he dead?”

 

Sungjin groaned in response, not even bothering to lift his head up from the table. He wondered if it's too late for him to transfer schools. He barely got out of detention as he reached his class late, giving the excuse of student council duties while the students snickered. News traveled fast, by now the whole school knew the latest development in the mess that is Park Sungjin when faced with Kang Younghyun.

 

“Didn’t you hear? He tripped again and Younghyun-hyung put the band-aid on his face. It was like a K-drama.” Dowoon kicked Sungjin “hyung lift your face up, let Wonpil see”

 

Sungjin tiredly lifted his head up, knowing it was no use arguing with Dowoon.

 

He glared at Wonpil who started laughing once he caught sight of the bright orange band-aid covering his cheek. It took too much energy to smack him right now so he just put his head back on the table. He ignored Dowoon showing Wonpil a video of what happened and tried to infuse with the table. Maybe then he wouldn’t be such a mess in front of Younghyun but even then he would probably break his leg once Younghyun walked by him and then he would spend the rest of his sad life as a table in the dumpster.

 

“Hyung you need to do something about this crush, it’s painful for us to see,” Wonpil told him once he recovered from his laughing fit.

 

“You can take your time though, this is the only entertainment this godforsaken school has” Dowoon had pulled Sungjin’s lunch towards him and was taking bites out it. Sungjin couldn’t be bothered to care, hopefully, he would die of starvation.

 

Wonpil and Dowoon chatted amongst themselves when Wonpil caught sight of the love of Sungjin’s life, the bane of his existence, the reason he lives coming towards their table. He nudged Dowoon whose widened and kicked Sungjin.

 

Sungjin just ignored him, too used to Dowoon’s violent tendencies. Dowoon kicked him again, this time not stopping until Sungjin’s head shot up, glaring at him. “Can you stop it? I’m trying to die here” He snapped at him.

 

“Please don’t die just yet the school still needs their president.” Sungjin turned his head so fast, Wonpil was surprised he didn’t break his neck. His face was rapidly turning red, much to the amusement of his friends, as he looked at the face that was the main feature in his dreams, day or otherwise. 

 

“Younghyun!” He squeaked out, wincing at the crack in his voice “what are you doing at my table? You can, of course, come to my table; you’re always welcome just that you don’t really do that? Sorry I’ll shut up. Do you need something?” If he wasn’t tripping over his legs around Younghyun, he was tripping over his words.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about the music club budget? Is this the right time or do you want to meet after school?” Younghyun had no idea of the effect he had on Sungjin. Sungjin didn’t know what to say, did he hear that right? Younghyun wanted to talk to him? Nevermind the fact it was about student council stuff, he still wanted to talk to him. He was so far in his head that he didn’t realize that he hadn’t given Younghyun an answer, just staring at him.

 

It was painful for Dowoon and Wonpil to watch this train wreck, wondering if they should step in. Dowoon once again kicked Sungjin, he was sure to have a big bruise, bringing him out of his daze.

 

“Yea sure. What do you need to talk about? The money is ok, right? I know you wanted to buy some new instruments to replace the old ones but the school only had money for two” Sungjin was rambling, his face still red as he talked to (more like at) Younghyun.

 

“Why don’t you meet after school? We only have 5 minutes left till the next class.” Wonpil spoke, looking at Younghyun.

 

“Sure. Meet you outside the council room?” He looked towards Sungjin for confirmation, who could only nod in agreement. “Thanks! I have a class with Mr. Kim and he would have my ass if I was late. See you!” He waved to the whole table but giving Sungjin a quick smile.

 

“No need to thank me hyung. Now you can spend more time with him. Just don’t die. But if you, please face time me so I can watch in real time” Wonpil commented looking pleased with himself.

 

Sungjin looked forward to the afternoon, praying he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself and if he did no one will be around to witness it. (He lived for small pleasures in life, looking at Younghyun's smile, chocolate-caramel ice-cream and not giving Wonpil the pleasure to watch his demise)

 

 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

The meeting went by without a mishap with Sungjin only tripping once or maybe twice (no one saw it so it didn't count). They talked about the budget before straying to a completely different topic. They talked for hours until Younghyun got a call from his mother asking him where he was. He hastily left after the phone call, Sungjin staring ruefully at his back before his own phone vibrated. He forgot he was supposed to buy eggs for dinner, he ran out of the room, forgetting about Younghyun for a moment. If he got home soon hopefully his mom won’t slaughter him (if she does he hopes its painless)

 

After the fateful meeting, their relationship had upgraded from greeting in the hallway to small talk between their classes. One would think Sungjin’s body would cooperate with him once he spends more time in Younghyun’s presence but it just got worse. His face was covered in colorful band-aids, glowing as he tries to sleep (courtesy of Younghyun) and his leg was bruised from Dowoon kicking him every time he stared too much at Younghyun during lunch.

 

Younghyun had started sitting with them during lunch, Jae dragging him to their table, Sungjin choked for a full minute when he lifted his head to complain to Dowoon and saw Younghyun’s beautiful face instead. Dowoon had laughed instead of helping him, only Younghyun tried to help but he only managed to make it worse as Sungjin choked even more at Younghyun's face so close to his own, Dowoon's laughter growing louder. Thankfully Wonpil arrived just in time to save Sungjin from death by meatballs, though at this point he would have welcomed it. 

 

Sungjin hated his vice-president, not only did he make his life hell in council but now he was invading his lunch. He had to struggle to compose himself every time Younghyun talked to him, trying to remember how to speak actual words. He made a mental note to give Jae all the spreadsheets to finish, knowing how much he hated them.

 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

Sungjin was dead on his feet, eye bags the size of Asia as he dragged his body to class. He had pulled an all-nighter to finish the project for Korean lit and his brain was dead with his body following. He wanted to skip school so bad but he had a student council meeting with the board today and he couldn’t miss it.

 

He downed his fourth cup of coffee as he listened to the teacher drone about the laws of physics. The only thing they needed to know about them is that they exist nothing else. He rummaged his bag for a protein bar he kept there for emergency for he had missed lunch due to the two sophomore students fighting about something so stupid he couldn’t even remember it now.

 

He only needed to go through this class and the meeting and he was free to sleep for 24 hours. Thank god it was a Friday.

 

Once the student council meeting was over, he packed his stuff and hurried out of the room. The board members gave him a headache every time he interacted with them, every time they spoke he imagined bashing their head on the table, maybe then they would stop speaking and wasting oxygen. They did nothing for the school except throw money at them so they could have their name displayed in gold with the trophies. Rich people are weird as hell.

 

Sungjin slowly walked towards the school gate, feeling lightheaded, the protein bar did nothing when he heard his name being called from behind him.

 

He squinted trying to figure out who was calling him. His eyes widened as he Younghyun stopped in front him. He didn’t even look tired after running in this heat. He can sing, play the bass, get good grades and doesn't need to catch his breath after running few meters? How was someone so perfect what the fuck? 

 

“I forgot to give you the application during lunch and when I went to the council room they told me you already left. Thank god I managed to catch you, I know today’s the deadline.” Younghyun was talking but Sungjin couldn’t hear a thing, his head was throbbing even more now, seeing spots before falling towards the ground. He could hear someone faintly calling his name he fell, before blacking out completely.

 

Sungjin opened his eyes, looking at the familiar room, groaning as he realized he was in the infirmary. He was the sole reason why the school infirmary never ran out of band-aids. He sat up slowly, calling out for the nurse. It was Younghyun who entered instead of the nurse and if he was hooked on a heart monitor it would be going nuts.

 

“Oh, you’re awake! You worried us all, fainting in the middle of the road and all. Do you feel better?” He asked, fussing over him.

 

“I’m fine. I didn’t get a chance to eat today and I haven’t been sleeping well today so…” Sungjin sheepishly looked at Younghyun, wondering why he was feeling so guilty. It wasn’t like Younghyun was his boyfriend or anything, he didn’t need to justify himself.

 

“The nurse gave you an IV but had to leave because she had some trouble with her daughter’s school. I called Wonpil and he called your mom, your sister is coming to pick you up.” Sungjin felt disappointment as he heard that, he was sorta hoping Younghyun would be the one to take him home but he knew his life wasn’t that perfect.

 

“Oh ok, thanks for carrying me all the way here by the way. You didn’t have to do that.” Sungjin was once again blushing as he imagined Younghyun carrying him in his arms to the infirmary. By now it was a permanent feature when he was in Younghyun's vicinity. 

 

“You wanted me to leave you on the ground?” Sungjin spluttered at Younghyun’s teasing tone. Younghyun chuckled at his reaction, hand coming up to brush Sungjin’s stray hair.

 

Sungjin stilled as he realized what was happening, confusedly looking at Younghyun.

 

Younghyun realized what he was doing, awkwardly drew his hand back, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

 

They looked away, both blushing profusely. Sungjin’s phone saved them from further awkwardness as his sister called him to tell him she was outside.

 

“I guess ill get going, my sister is here. Thanks again.” Sungjin got out of the bed, stumbling once. Even after he completely embarrassed himself by fainting in front of Younghyun he still managed to trip. What even was his life.  

 

“I’ll walk you out. I’m going home anyway.” Younghyun took both their bags, ignoring Sungjin’s protests as he led him towards the gate.

 

Once he was in the car, he looked at his phone full of messages from his friends. Younghyun had unfortunately refused a ride home, saying his mom was picking him up since she was on the way anyways.

  

**Dowoon & his bitches**

 

[Dowoon]: heard u fainted cause of Younghyun-hyung do u need some medicine for that lovesickness

[Wonpil]: Dowoon be srs

[Wonpil]: hyung can’t be cured with simple medicine

[Wonpil]: what he needs is Younghyun-hyung’s love~~

[Dowoon]: shit u rite 

[You]: I didn’t faint because of him you demons

[Wonpil]: You’re alive

[Dowoon]: did he nurse you back to consciousness

 [You]: No he didn’t

[Dowoon]: he was there until u woke up?

[Wonpil]: he carried u to the nurse's office?

 [You]: … 

[You]: yea 

[Wonpil]: He totally nursed you back 

[Dowoon]: get u a man who’ll stay by ur side after u faint from seeing him up-close 

[You]: im going to kill u both just wait 

[Dowoon]: aw and we were planning to buy u lunch next week 

[Wonpil]: yea hyung since u fainted and all but if u want to kill us

[Dowoon]: it's ok...no free lunch for u 

[Wonpil]: ://

[You]: fine. 

[You]: I forgive u 

[You]: for now

 

**Jae**

 

[Jae]: did u rly faint after seeing Younghyun?

 [You]: omg not you too 

[You]: and no I did not I was just tired 

[Jae]: sure Jan

  **Block Jae?**

[Yes] [No]

 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

After the news got around that the student council president had fainted in front of the object of his affections, everyone kept staring at Sungjin as walked to the cafeteria as if expecting him to faint right there. The whole week he was followed by stares, waiting for him to fuck up and fall (which he did so the stares weren't for nothing) His reputation was destroyed.

 

It was like the time he slammed his locker on his fingers because Younghyun smiled at him. For weeks every time he was at his locker, people kept staring, waiting for him to do it again, sighing in disappointment when he didn’t. The students in this school really needed a hobby, what were they going to do when he graduates this year? 

 

He smiled as he walked out to meet his friends at the gate. They were going to their favorite ice-cream place, with Jae and more importantly Younghyun joining them.

 

He was the last one to arrive, running towards them when he saw Younghyun’s brilliant smile and tripped over the air as one does when they see Younghyun's smile. He fell forwards, closing his eyes waiting for the impact that didn’t come.

 

He opened his eyes to see who had caught him, finding none other than Kang Younghyun staring right back at him. This really was real life and not a dream uh.

 

“Are you ok? You need to stop being so clumsy,” He said, maneuvering them until they were standing upright, still holding onto Sungjin’s arms.

 

“How can I be ok when I keep falling for you?” Sungjin went still, screaming internally. He can't believe that those words, in that specific order came out of his mouth. He heard Jae screaming and he looked behind Younghyun to see Dowoon on the ground laughing and Wonpil holding up his phone, taking a video. He could feel his face reddening, he refused to look at Younghyun, wanting the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Or the sun could just melt him to the ground, either way, is good he just needed to disappear like right now.

 

He wanted to run since the universe wasn't listening to him and melting him into the ground, Younghyun hadn’t said a word. He was probably thinking of ways to reject him after hearing that awful pickup line. If that could even be classified as a pickup line. What was he thinking honestly? More like why wasn't his brain cooperating? First, his body betrays him and now his brain? He really can't trust a bitch in this house. 

 

Sungjin stepped back to run away, not realizing that Younghyun was still holding onto him. He looked at Younghyun’s hands holding him in place and stared at Younghyun. What was he doing? Why was he still holding him? Was his face getting closer or was that just his imagination?

 

Sungjin’s eyes widened even more if that was possible as Younghyun kissed him. The cheers of his friends were deaf to his ears as he finally got over the shock and kissed back.

 

Younghyun was the one to pull back, Sungjin may have chased him but that’s for him and Younghyun to know. They looked into each other's eyes, both in their own world as students around the gate cheered. Finally, something good was happening. 

 

“Wanna ditch our friends and go to that pizza place?” Younghyun asked him in a whisper, eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

“We gotta run if we want to ditch them” Sungjin replied, smiling back. He was so in love. Younghyun’s hand had moved and was now holding his, fingers intertwined.

 

“Let's do it then, I've been waiting to go on a date with you for so long. Run on one, two, THREE” Sungjin had no time to react to his words as he pulled Sungjin with him running away from their screaming friends.

 

The sound of their laughter filled the air as they ran, hand in hand. Just two boys in love. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wassup welcome to another edition of disaster gay sungjin combined with panicked gay sungjin  
> hope you enjoyed reading this mess lmao 
> 
> anyways once again thank you mary (u complete me) and erola for letting me scream at u guys 
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonrise_6)


End file.
